That Look In Your Eyes
by DaggerAlexandros
Summary: Rinoa's Point Of Veiw (is it POV?) It's about how Rinoa has to find out who she really loves. The man who told her to smile and cheers her up every minute, or the man who left her in the rain? Those who do not like Squall, Irvine, or Rinoa, I advise you n


That Look In Your Eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rinoa..sorry." watched as Squall walked away from me. Tears fell from my eyes. I knew that he was denying it, i knew he was denying our love.  
  
I felt my head grow hot. I ran up to him and pulled him towards me, "Why not?! I know you.. Ugh! Jus-just forget it!" I sat down on the cold, wet sidewalk. "Squall...."  
  
I atched him leave, he left my heart out there to rot. I felt so...sad, it's expressionless. Heartbroken? No, much worse than that.   
  
I suddenly saw a shadow, hovering over me, "Hey, Rinoa..." I looked up, all of a sudden, my day turned brighter. It was Irvine, smiling at me. He gave me his midnight blue umbrella.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa, " he started to say again, "How's it going?"  
  
I turned my head away and looked at the rough, wet sidewalk. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Rinoa, it's Squall, isn't it?"  
  
I continued looking down. I felt myself being picked up, but..I didn't care. I was too full of sorrow, hate, andger, expressionless feelings. I landed. I looked up slowly and saw two gentle eyes, looking down at me, his face was smiling a gentle and calm smile, "Rinoa, let's go inside, it's raining quite heavily out here."  
  
He, Irvine, opened up the door for me. I got up and looked inside. The place was gorgeous, stunning, and beautiful. I walked inside and looked up at the crystal chandelier. It sparkled marvelously, and the color... it had no color.. I looked deep at it closely, I saw me. I had no color. I was too full of sorrow.   
  
"Rinoa, I know this place looks like a dump compared to your home, but..."  
  
"No," I turned to Irvine, who had just switched from his expressionless, blank look, to that gentle, kind smile again, "I..I like it here."  
  
"You do? I'm amazed...." Irvine frowned.   
  
"What's wrong?" Irvine came over to me and wiped the tears away from my eyes, he combed my hair with his strong hands and finally looked at me straight in the eye and said,  
  
"Rinoa, know what's missing?"   
"No.." I replied, confused. He smiled at me and said, "I know now. Give me a smile, would ya'?"  
  
"Oh!" I smiled willingly. I didn't feel like that crystal anymore. I looked at the crystal and saw the colors of the rainbow. Maybe I was trying too hard, looking into myself, that I saw so much...nothing-ness.  
  
He took me to the den, I sat on a couch, near the fireplace.  
  
"Irvine..." I said, "Why did you come for me?"  
  
Irvine looked like he was deep in thought. He finally answered, "Because Squall is my friend, and he would've wanted me to help you out." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
I wondered why Squall denied his feelings. When I looked inside his peacefulm loving eyes, I saw that he loved me. He is a child, locked up in his own prison. There in the prison, I saw a figure, it seemed to look like Squall.  
  
It was his feelings. Squall has locked them in there ever since his sister passed away.   
  
"Rinoa?" I woke back up and saw Irvine. I realized my smile faded away whie I was daydreaming. I put my smile back on so Irvine would know that I was listening.  
  
"Rinoa, are you hungry?" Irvine asked, with a mixture of concern in his voice.   
  
"Oh..no." I replied weakly, "I haven't the appitite."  
  
He nodded and said that it was late. He also told me that we should probably go to sleep. I agreed.  
  
"You may sleep in my room."  
"But..I couldn't.."  
"No, it's okay."  
"But..what about you?"  
He pointed at the couch in the den. I nodded and reluctantly accepted his kind offer. I went in his room, to my surprise, it was clean. Not a speck of dust was seen.  
  
Later on that night, I woke up, thinking about Squall. I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't. I got up off the bed and went into the den, where Irvine slept.   
  
I sa him lay on the couch. Poor guy, I thought, he lives all alone in this big house.   
  
I sighed deeply and looked at his face. He looks really charming, I realized. He saved me from all that rain, suffering, and sorrow.   
  
I grabbed my blanket and went back over to Irvine. I took his hat off his head and ran my fingers through his soft shiny hair. I layed down next to him and covered both of us with the blanket.   
  
Why....why did Squall refuse? We both love each other.... We agrred to marry just yesterday. Maybe he just isn't ready....  
  
With that, my vision faded blank and I fell into a world of nothingness.  
  
I soon felt someone shaking me, I weakly open my eyes and saw Irvine. "Ir-Irvine?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.   
  
"Hello, Rinoa," Irvine smiled and tipped his hat, "How are you this lovely morning?"  
  
"Oh," I chuckled, "I feel great!" I smiled.  
  
"You have a sweet smile, keep smiling." Irvine said, I blushed a bit, "And...Rinoa. You have a visitor."   
  
I looked over at the door. Squall. He ran over to me and I turned towards Irvine. He was gone. I felt those tears come out of my eyes again. Each tear had my fury in it.   
  
"Rinoa," Squall looked at me, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I really, and truely love you--"  
  
"So you leave me out in the rain to rot?! Irvine helped me back up to my feet, he told me to keep smiling, he helped me! And what did you do?!"  
  
"Rinoa--"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" A mad fury took over me. Irvine came running over to me and gave me a tissue.   
  
"Shh, Rinoa, it's all going to be alright. Keep smiling...." He turned to Squall, "Squall, man, you've got to go."  
  
Squall looked at me, surprised, "Sorry, Irvine. I can't do that--"  
  
"Last chance Squall." Irvine sat next to me, trying to calm me down.  
  
"Y-You--"  
  
"SQUALL!"  
  
"...." Squall left quickly. He was crying on the inside.  
  
"Th, Thank you, Irvine."  
  
He tipped his hat and smiled, "No prob'"  
  
I then knew he cared for me. I looked into his eyes, I saw his concern for me. I rested in his arms for the rest of the morning.  
  
The next day, I woke up and opened the window. The sun kissed my cheeks warmly and gracefully.   
  
I felt the wind blow my hair playfully. I closed my eyes and smiled happily. I went over to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Irvine and I.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I yelled, trying not to wake Irvine up. I looked through that hole in the door and gasped, "Squall..!" I put my back against the door and looked left then right.  
  
What to do, I wondered. I ran over to Irvine. Should I wake him up? No.  
  
I ran back into the kitchen. Squall still knocking on the door.  
  
I found a pirce of paper on the counter. A pen, too. I quicky wrote down a note, saying,  
  
~Irvine, I've decided to go home because of obvious reasons. If he is still at the door, please do not tell him where I am. Take care.  
  
Rinoa~  
  
I put the pen and paper down on the counter, along with the note. I ran over to Irvine, "Goodbye...." I said, running my fingers through his hair once more. I kissed him gently on the forehead and got up.  
  
I ran to the nearest window and opened it up. I looked down, good, I won't make any sound, stepping on this moss.   
  
I climbed out the window and ran over to my home. I opened the door, thinking, Did I do the right thing? I..I hope so.   
  
I went inside and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Gee, Rinoa, you look pretty sad." I sighed. "Why am I running away from Squall? If I truely love him, I would forgive him." I closed my eyes and listened to what my heart had to say.   
  
I pictured myself running through the halls, Seifer was chasing after me. Then, I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, expecting Irvine, but it was Squall.   
  
"It's okay, get behind me, Rinoa." I did just that and minutes later, Seifer raised a fist and I watched his life pass away. I awoke.  
  
"Squall...." I now understood the misunderstood. Squall. I guess he was not ready, no matter how much we loved each other. I'm so sorry, Squall.  
  
I sighed and called Squall, telling him everything. To my surprise...  
  
"Rinoa..will you..marry me?"  
  
~The End~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am sorry if you weren't satisfied! I tried!! I really did!   
  
~DaggerAlexandros~ 


End file.
